Talk:List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes
Countdown to extinction Can someone double check the dates on the countdown, as some of the episodes have almost a month between them despite the fact the some episodes take place over the course of the same day or close to the same day(Like the 3 episodes around the second Battle of Pluto, or the episodes surounding the Battle of Garmillas), the numbers don't seem to add up properly to the events. Johnatha (talk) 06:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :You can check, too. There's a link at the bottom of this page where you can start. Aside from re-watching videos, you can also review transcripts of English captions for each episode. Here is a link to a site that has them for all twenty-six, in the Subtitles section immediately underneath the References sections. The episodes aren't in proper order, but they are all labeled clearly with episode numbers; just click on the "Continue reading..." link for each one. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::The more I look at the episode list the more it seems like the series countdown was meant to start with the end of episode 2(As the orignal showing of the first 2 episodes were presented togeather) and the dates when shifted down one make sense that way.Johnatha (talk) 03:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Did you read the note and the linked article at the bottom of the page? The argument that you're making is logical but it has already been made, and is accounted for. However, the only official source is the episodes: each days left count is associated with the particular episode in which it was given. Unless something else official moves them to another episode, that is the only proper way to list them. :::Even though episodes 1 and 2 were shown together in theaters, each episode has its own separate days left count. They may have even been shown that way in the theaters. :::By the way, did you double check the days left counts in the transcripts I mentioned above and/or in the videos for the error you suspected? -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I haven't had enough time for the extra research and unfortunatly the offical sources I've seen don't seem to confirm my theory, as the version of Yamato I've been able to see have the date shown in "the next time on SBY2199" section of the episode, so unless that means from the end of that episode(meaning the next time on SBY2199) the list we have doesn't add up.Johnatha (talk) 13:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Read the linked article when you get a chance, and do the research. Checking the end of just one transcript (one episode) per day shouldn't take more than two minutes. The version of Yamato that you have seen is the only version--the days left counts are reported with each preview; that's the issue in the linked article. However, they aren't presented in a way that unambiguously connects them with the subsequent episodes. They could be for the episode that's finishing, or the one that is coming. Again, hypothesis versus certain fact. The only thing that is unambiguously clear is that the numbers are presented in particular episodes. It is safest to report it that way, with the current note and link that offer the possibility. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC)